


Kageyama's Very Good Day

by evemcgeeve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pretty Setter Squad, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemcgeeve/pseuds/evemcgeeve
Summary: Kageyama is stressed out of his mind. He's struggling with school, volleyball, getting along with his teammates, and his own insecurities. Luckily, the Pretty Setter Squad knows exactly how to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Kageyama's Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i haven't written haikyuu in a hot minute, but this idea was eating a hole in my brain so here it is :) this contains explicitly sexual content between underage people, so feel free to click away if that's not your cup of tea, i won't be mad <3

Kageyama was having a very bad day.

You’d think, you know, a massive training camp with half a dozen incredible schools all practicing together for an entire week, that Karasuno’s starting setter would be over the moon! Things had started out great, but this week had slowly turned into Kageyama’s personal hell.

First of all, he’d started his period. He kept careful track of his cycle, despite his hatred for that week of blood, but the universe had declared that this month they wanted to really fuck with Tobio. It snuck up on him. Two whole weeks early. He didn’t have any of his shit, no pads, no tampons, no painkillers, nothing. No one had anything that would’ve helped. It was a  _ boy’s _ volleyball camp, so of course they didn’t. He’d been forced by his own damn uterus to come out to Coach Takeda and practically beg him to run to the nearest convenience store and get him period supplies. It was honestly the worst case scenario.

Takeda had been nice about it though, despite the fact that he turned redder than a tomato and looked like he might faint at the mere  _ thought _ of blood. Kageyama just counted his lucky stars that he had a relatively short cycle with only four days of bleeding, but that didn’t stop the cramps or the nausea or the, umm, intestinal distress. 

Needless to say, he was grumpy. Even today, on the final day of training camp, he couldn’t quite get himself to feel  _ normal _ . The bleeding had stopped yesterday and he’d scrubbed his skin raw in the shower earlier, but he still felt  _ dirty _ , the blood and all of the awful feelings that came with it were stuck to his skin. He felt like an imposter, like he didn’t belong and everyone knew it. They were talking about him in secret, making fun of him, staring at his hips, his thighs, his chest, his face, it was all wrong. His sets were off and his team noticed. Even the opposing teams noticed. He snapped at anything that moved and it was affecting everyone in the vicinity. 

Eventually, Suga whispered something to Coach Ukai and Kageyama was corralled into private practice with just him and the setters. “Special Setter’s Practice!” Sugawara announced with a grin. Maybe Coach thought that being in a smaller room with less people would help him cool his head. 

Akaashi tossed Kageyama the ball and he just  _ barely _ caught it, scowling unabashedly at the dark haired setter.

“Damn, Tobio-chan  _ is _ grumpy.” Oikawa remarked with a smirk. Kageyama wanted to rip his head off. 

“Well, we’re not going to get much practice done like this.” Suga said, stepping forward to put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder with a concerned look. “What’s wrong, Kageyama? You’ve been off all week.”

“Did something happen at home?” Akaashi asked, face full of concern as he approached.

Kageyama forcefully shrugged Sugawara’s hand off of his shoulder with a growl. “Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m  _ fine _ .” He passed the ball to Kenma much too forcefully, knocking the wind out of the blond. “Let’s play.”

He watched the other setters share a couple of complicated looks before Oikawa clapped his hands together and announced that they needed to stretch. “Pair up, everyone!”

“There’s an odd number of us, dumbass!” Kageyama called out, practically spitting venom. 

Oikawa shot him a deadly smile, sharp and full of heated promise. “Then you’ll get two partners, Tobio-chan, since you insist on being such a darn handful.”

Sugawara and Kenma wordlessly approached him and Kageyama jumped when the smaller of the two gently placed his hands on his thigh. “We’ll help, Tobio. Just lay down.” He assured him with a soft voice.

He wanted to put up more of a fight, tell the two boys to fuck off, that he didn’t need help stretching his hamstrings, that he could do it perfectly fine on his own, but suddenly Sugawara was gently but forcefully pinning his shoulders to the cool mat below them and Kenma’s delicate hands were kneading at his muscles. 

Kageyama swallowed the whimper that threatened to bubble out of his throat as Kenma pressed Kageyama’s knee to his chest, giving his thigh a delicious stretch as his fingers massaged the tight muscles gathered there. The warmth of his fingertips and the pressure being applied to the most sore areas of his body felt amazing against his muscles, previously tight with stress and only now beginning to finally relax.

He had to bite back a groan as Sugawara’s hands began to press into the meat of his shoulders. Confident fingers pushed against the plinth of his neck and weaved into dark hair, alternating between massaging his scalp and working the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

“Suga—awara-senpai,” Kageyama stuttered, trying not to melt into a puddle. “I—ah—I th-thought we were stretching?”

“Mmm,” Sugawara hummed with a smile. “That was a lie, but only partly. Everyone can see that you’re having a bad couple of days, and us setters have to stick together!” Fingers carded through Kageyama’s hair and tickled his neck in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Then Sugawara leaned down close enough to whisper into Kageyama’s ear, pulling his head into his lap. “We take care of each other.”

A yelp forced itself out of Kageyama as warm lips unexpectedly pressed a kiss into his thigh. He looked down and was met with piercing golden eyes peering out from behind a curtain of bleached blond hair. 

“Let us take care of you, Tobio.” Kenma mumbled against his skin. He lowered his gaze and began kissing up the inside of Kageyama’s knee and along his thigh. Kageyama’s breath hitched as warm lips and a wet tongue wandered with purpose along his leg, Sugawara’s hands still massaging his scalp and neck as Kageyama’s brain promptly vacated the premises.

Kageyama had never thought of himself as particularly “attractive.” He’d never dated anyone, and, honestly, hadn’t really even thought about dating anyone. He knew he was plain, but he didn’t really care. He was strong, he’d trained his body and sculpted his mind to be an incredible volleyball player and he’d succeeded. That had been enough for him. 

Now though, being gently pampered like this, he found himself wondering what he’d been missing out on. Kenma was reverently laving kisses across his thighs, delicate fingers occasionally dipping under the hem of his shorts to tease at the sensitive skin just beneath the fabric and leaving Kageyama gasping. Sugawara was doing something magical with the same hands he’d seen set for his team a hundred times, scratching and pressing and tickling his scalp, his neck, wandering over his ears and dancing across his cheekbones. At this moment, Kageyama felt _desired_ and it was a heady feeling. 

“Is our little Tobio-chan finally done being a brat?” A familiar voice crooned.

Sugawara chuckled. “Look at how cute he looks like this, Tooru.” He smoothed a hand lovingly across Kageyama’s face and the younger's eyes fluttered closed. “I told you, this is exactly what he needs. I know my kouhai.”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully and Kageyama’s eyes snapped open when he felt a larger hand than Sugawara’s caress his cheek. “Is that right?” He teased, his handsome face hovering over Kageyama’s with a smirk, pinching his face in one hand. “Are you ready to be a good boy for us now, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama replied quietly. “Yes, senpai.” With all of the hands and lips against his tense body, he couldn’t think of anything beyond how _good_ it felt to surrender, to relax and give up control completely, settling into the plush mat on the floor of the small gym and allowing his beloved upperclassmen to take care of him.

Oikawa answered with a knowing smile and leaned close, keeping ahold of his face with one hand as he captured Kageyama’s lips in a dominating kiss. Kageyama had never kissed anyone before and it felt so _right_ to be giving his first kiss to the setter he’d idolized for so long, the senpai who’d taught him everything he knew. 

Oikawa wasn’t as gentle as Sugawara and Kenma had been. He was demanding and controlling, teasing him with sharp nips and slow swipes of tongue as he held Kageyama’s face in place, the strong hand on his jaw placing him exactly where Oikawa wanted him to be and leaving no room for Kageyama to even _think,_ much less move. He didn't _want_ to move. He didn't fight the grip on his face. He wanted to be good. Oikawa’s kiss stole the air from his lungs and soon he was breathless, breathing only when his senpai let him pull away briefly for a gasp of air.

“Oikawa,” Kenma’s quiet voice somehow reached Kageyama over the mind numbing kiss he was receiving. “Ease up a little. You’re suffocating him.”

Oikawa pulled away, sucking Kageyama’s bottom lip into his mouth and releasing it with a ‘pop’. His gaze was lidded and heavy, brown eyes locked onto Kageyama’s cool blue ones even as he replied to the smallest setter. “Am I? I think he likes it.”

Kageyama dumbly nodded his agreement, head full of static as Kenma’s fingers creeped further up the legs of his gym shorts to ghost over the wet patch in his boxers. That touch shocked him out of his stupor like a bucket of ice water.

“W-wait!” He cried sitting up too quickly and nearly colliding with Sugawara’s forehead. “I—you can’t!” He tried to grab at Kenma to stop him, but Akaashi suddenly appeared and clasped his hands in his. 

“Are you uncomfortable, Tobio?” Kenma asked carefully. 

“I-I—it’s the, uh, my—you can’t…” He replied weakly. 

Sugawara wrapped him comfortingly into a hug from behind, pulling Kageyama against his chest and lightly kissed his neck. “It’s ok, Kageyama. Just relax. We’ll take care of you.”

Then Kenma’s hands were slipping back under his shorts and Oikawa was trying to pull his shirt off and he snapped. 

“I-I don’t have a penis!” He squeaked, face burning with shame and frustration. They didn’t know. That was the only reason they were treating him like this, with such care. If they knew…well, _now_ they knew. Now they’d stop and Kageyama would be left alone again.

Akaashi kissed Kageyama’s fingers with all tenderness in the world and the youngest setter sucked in a breath. 

“That’s alright, Kageyama.” He assured him, meeting Kageyama’s blushing expression with cool confidence. “We’ll take care of you.”

Kenma’s delicate fingers were pressing against his underwear, sliding around in the slick that leaked through them. “You’re really wet, Tobio. Is it ok if I take your boxers off?”

Kageyama faltered for a moment. “It-it’s weird though, right? Are you sure—“

“We just want to make you feel good, Kageyama.” Sugawara mumbled into his ear with a kiss. He could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke and felt a rush of appreciation for his senpais. “Let us take care of you.”

Kageyama exhaled a shaking breath. He’d never been this nervous, not even during games. He could feel every taught muscle in his trembling body as Sugawara held him and mumbled comforting words in his ear. Akaashi was kissing gently up his arm and Kenma slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kageyama’s gym shorts with the previous question still in his eyes. With a few final reassuring words from Sugawara and one last deep breath, he nodded his consent and Kenma carefully pulled his shorts and underwear off in one go.

It felt like everyone in the room collectively held their breath as Kageyama’s glistening folds were revealed. Kenma’s mouth opened almost imperceptibly as his eyes were glued to the string of slick connecting Kageyama's exposed pussy to his boxers as it snapped without a sound. 

“Wow,” Akaashi whispered reverently, his eyes glued to Kageyama’s sex. “You’re beautiful, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s face flushed as he preened under the praise and the attentive gazes of his senpais. 

A gasp forced its way out of him as Kenma unexpectedly licked deeply into Kageyama’s slit, scooping a mouthful of slick onto his waiting tongue with a lewd moan. He ate Kageyama out slowly, like he was savoring every second, lapping up every drop of his arousal like it was the best thing he’d ever eaten, his eyelids fluttering closed, clearly not concerned with the drool and slick that soon covered the lower half of his blushing face.

All Kageyama could do was lean against Sugawara’s strong chest and _writhe_ , Kenma’s skillful tongue working diligently and bringing him closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. He’d never so much as held hands romantically and having the undivided sexual attention of four different people was getting to be quite overwhelming. The sensations surrounding him quickly became too much in the best of ways; slender hands hiking up his shirt to kiss at the softness of his stomach, warm lips pressing into his neck and shoulders, a wet mouth swallowing every moan and whine that attempted to escape his lips.

The molten heat in his core swirled and spiraled and suddenly snapped. Kageyama arched, every muscle in his body tensed and fluttering as sparks danced at the edges of his vision and time stopped for a moment. All he was conscious of was the perfect mouth sucking at his clit and the wordless cry that tore from his throat. Familiar arms held him securely while he came, whispering praise that he didn’t have enough brain power to understand until he finally started to come down.

“So good, Tobio, perfect, you came so beautifully, so good for us, sweetheart, did so good…” Sugawara spoke softly into his ear, placing kisses against the sensitive spot just below his earlobe and making him shiver.

Kenma languidly lapped at the clear and viscous cum still pouring from his slit and every touch sent sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine, fogging his brain with humid arousal. 

“Share the wealth, Kenma,” Oikawa teased somewhat breathlessly and the blond traded places with him, taking Oikawa’s spot at Kageyama’s side with a blissed out look that almost mirrorred the one on the face of the youngest setter.

Kageyama’s world was suddenly turned on its head before he could even process what was happening, his knees hitting the mat with a thud and his hands flying out for support. Sugawara caught him easily, easing onto his back and taking Kageyama with him. He relaxed again, comfortable and safe with his chest pressed against Sugawara’s, his senpai’s arms linked securely around his back.

“Give the kid a warning next time, Tooru!” Akaashi scolded, his hands running comfortingly through Kageyama’s hair, soothing the shock of being suddenly flipped onto his stomach.

Kageyama shivered as a puff of breath touched his now exposed asshole as Oikawa spread his cheeks. “I’ve been patient long enough.” He licked a broad stripe over Kageyama’s hole and chuckled at the full bodied gasp that left the youngest setter’s mouth. “You’re about to get your shit rocked, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said smugly and Kageyama could _hear_ the obnoxious grin on his senpai’s face.

He shuddered as the hot tongue began sliding against his hole in earnest. The sensation was entirely foreign to Kageyama, but not altogether unpleasant, but the fact that Oikawa was absolutely silent fucking terrified him. Maybe he was only quiet because his mouth was busy, but that provided him very little comfort.

A whine escaped him as Oikawa attempted to push his tongue past that ring of muscle and Sugawara shushed him lovingly. “Shh, relax, sweetheart.” He kissed Kageyama’s shoulder, running his hands along the taut muscles of his back.

“Feels weird, S-sugawara senpai,” Kageyama mumbled, his voice sounding thick and strange to his ears.

“It’s ok, Tobio. Just relax. Tooru is really good at this. He’s gonna make you feel really good, I promise.” Sugawara assured him.

Oikawa’s clever tongue finally wormed its way past the ring of muscle trying valiantly to keep it out and Kageyama squirmed in Sugawara’s arms with a small whine.

“Feels really weird, senpai.” He groaned, looking pleading down at Sugawara.

“Do you want to stop?” Sugawara asked, petting the side of his face.

Kageyama shook his head. As strange as it was and though he was completely unused to this attention, he wanted it to continue. Sugawara smiled knowingly, but not unkindly, and placed a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. “Then I’ll distract you.” He whispered conspiratorially.

Sugawara shifted beneath him and Kageyama didn’t even have time to be worried about what he could’ve meant by ‘distracting him’ before something firm and warm was pressing into him.

“Tobio,” Sugawara breathed as he carefully pushed into Kageyama's sensitive pussy, his length sliding easily between his wet folds. “Ah, you’re so warm and wet.”

Kageyama could do nothing but groan as Sugawara slid ever so slowly inside of him, reminding the boy above him to breathe as he himself somewhat struggled for breath. “Sweetheart, relax,” He groaned. “You’re so tight, Tobio. Relax, honey.” He did his best to soothe Kageyama, kissing his neck and massaging his back and shoulders.

Eventually, Sugawara bottomed out, his length twitching within him, filling him with a kind of warm pleasure that was entirely different from what he’d experienced with Kenma earlier. He was pressing and moving minutely against a spot inside of him that made a now familiar heat curl in his stomach. 

Kageyama took a shuddering breath as a wave of goosebumps ran across his skin and finally relaxed on the exhale. Oikawa took the opportunity to press a slick digit into his ass up to the first knuckle and Kageyama groaned around the intrusion.

“There you go, Tobio-chan,” He crooned from behind him, finally removing his tongue in favor of working his finger in deeper. “You’re doing so well.”

The praise from the player he most admired filled Kageyama to the brim with pride. He could feel himself clench down on Oikawa’s lubed finger, now halfway inside of him and wriggling in a way that was steadily becoming more and more pleasant.

With Sugawara slowly thrusting in and out of his dripping pussy and Oikawa, ever efficient, quickly working two and then three fingers into his ass, Kageyama was only distantly aware of Akaashi and Kenma at his sides. Thoughts like that didn’t stay in his head for very long though. _No_ thoughts stayed in his head for very long in the state that he was in.

Oikawa was concentrating too hard to do much more than work his fingers into Kageyama’s asshole as quickly and painlessly as he could, but Sugawara was absolutely falling apart beneath him.

“T-tobio, feels so good, sweetheart. Ah, y-you’re so tight and wet, god, oh,” Sugawara clung to Kageyama, his arms wrapped around his back, fingers splayed out across his sweat damp skin like he needed to be touching as much of him as possible at every possible moment. 

Sugawara’s chest heaving against his, his strong arms holding him fast, and his dick moving languidly in and out of his dripping slit made Kageyama’s eyes roll back in his head. That hard length rhythmically pressed against a particularly soft spot inside of him, making him see stars and sending waves of heat rolling over him.

Suddenly, Oikawa’s fingers pulled out of him and Kageyama sighed with relief, simultaneously pushing himself back again, his body seeking that fullness. Oikawa chuckled and gripped Kageyama’s hips, dipping low to sink his teeth into his kouhai’s shoulder.

Kageyama moaned breathlessly at the blunt pain from Oikawa’s bite and then had the wind knocked out of him as his cock slid easily into the hole he had so diligently stretched to accommodate himself. All three setters moaned aloud at the new pressure and Kageyama fully collapsed, settling his entire upper half down onto Sugawara as Oikawa held his hips up high and set a steady pace, giving Kageyama no time to adjust to the intrusion.

The shock and burn of the sudden stretch was soothed by the healing balm of Oikawa’s praise which the older setter applied liberally to Kageyama’s wounds. 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight, Tobio-chan.” He sounded winded, his voice hardly more than a breath and spoken directly into Kageyama’s ear. “So good, baby. Doing so good for me, fuck.”

Kageyama moaned long and loud. He felt _so full_ , so _complete_. Oikawa and Sugawara moved in tandem, one thrusting in as the other slid out, and the steady rhythm ensured that he never went empty, one cock immediately moving to fill the void left by the other. His senpais heaped praise upon him and Kageyama felt tears fall unbidden from his eyes, overwhelmed from the all encompassing pleasure and sense of belonging he felt sandwiched between his two upperclassmen. Kageyama’s tears bathed Sugawara’s shoulders in salt as he whimpered and whined into his senpai’s neck, pressing sloppy kisses where he could as an attempt at expressing his gratitude and matching each thrust with his hips, eager for more, faster, harder, but entirely unable to form the words to ask for what he wanted.

Suddenly Oikawa yelped and his hips stuttered. “Keiji!” 

Kageyama turned his head just enough to look behind him, finally cognizant now that Sugawara and Oikawa had paused in their movements. Akaashi was pressed up against Oikawa’s backside, buried inside of Oikawa’s unprepped hole with a satisfied smile. 

“You’re talking entirely too much, Tooru.” Akaashi said, pressing open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. “Someone had to shut you up.”

Wordless moans poured from between Oikawa’s pretty lips as Akaashi pounded into him, whispering things too quietly for Tobio to hear, words meant only for Oikawa. As Akaashi hammered away, Oikawa was forced to do the same to Kageyama, his cock ramming in and out of his ass mercilessly. He went boneless in Sugawara’s arms, his face shoved into the crook of his neck as his senpais pounded into him and he sobbed in ecstasy.

“You look beautiful like this, Tobio.” Sugawara said, his eyes filled with adoration as he held Kageyama’s face in his hands. “So pretty, so good for us.”

“‘M good?” Kageyama slurred, tears falling from the corners of his eyes, the deep blue of his irises almost completely obscured by the endless void of his pupils.

“So good, sweetheart.” Sugawara said, kissing him gently on the mouth, speaking between their wet lips. “Perfect, Tobio. Absolutely perfect.”

Sugawara gratefully swallowed every one of Kageyama’s whimpers, thrusting shallowly up into his pussy as Oikawa twitched and slid uncontrollably within his back entrance.

"Tobio," A soft voice spoke from next to his head. Kageyama looked dumbly up at the head of blonde hair kneeling beside his face, his gaze immediately drawn to the pretty, pink cock now inches away from his mouth. It was worlds smaller than any of the other setters, but it made Kageyama's mouth water nonetheless. "Do you mind returning the favor for me?"

Kageyama could only nod as he was fucked into next week and Kenma graciously slipped his cocklet between Kageyama's waiting mouth with a sigh. Sugawara gently maneuvered Kenma so he was straddling his face, licking up between his cheeks as his tiny cock filled Kageyama's mouth. Kenma thrust shakily into Kageyama's throat, his dick too small to even attempt to reach his gag reflex, sighing and petting the sides of Kageyama's face with hearts in his eyes. 

A cry from Oikawa drew Kageyama's attention away from the length filling his mouth for a brief moment. “Fuck, I-“ Oikawa gurgled through the drool pooling in his mouth as Akaashi plowed into him hard enough that the smack of his hips meeting Oikawa’s ass echoed lewdly through the small gym.

“Do it.” Akaashi hummed into Oikawa’s ear, biting sharply at the shell. “Come for us, Tooru. Come inside sweet Tobio.”

That was what sent Oikawa over the edge and Kageyama felt a thick stream of warmth spilling into him. It was nearly enough to bring Kageyama coming after him and he moaned around Kenma's cocklet, but Oikawa pulled out too quickly, watching in awe as white poured from Kageyama’s hole, stretched and used. Kageyama whined at the cool air on his sensitive entrance, sinking a little more onto Sugawara’s cock to fill the void.

Kenma quickly pulled away from Kageyama to fist himself, spilling into Sugawara's open mouth with an angelic cry of pleasure. 

Everything was suddenly too much and not nearly enough for Kageyama. Between all of the hands and lips on him, the lengths pounding into him in ways he'd never known he wanted, he'd been teetering on the edge of his release for far too long. He was in tears as he started begging shamelessly for relief. 

“Please, Suga—ah—senpai, please, please, please.” Kageyama sobbed into Sugawara’s neck.

“Shh, don’t worry, Tobio-chan. I’m not going to leave you hanging like that.” Oikawa crooned from behind him, licking into Kageyama’s asshole, scooping out mouthfuls of his own sticky cum as Sugawara thrust messily into his dripping pussy, and finally, blessedly, Kageyama’s second orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Kageyama’s vision whited out around the edges as he arched into Sugawara’s thrusts, his senpai’s words sounding muffled and distant as his ears rang. The warmth budding in his core exploded into a molten heat that wracked his frame with immeasurable pleasure. Sugawara held him tight as he trembled and sobbed in relief, finally coming down from his high and pressing shaky kisses of gratitude into his neck, his face, his hair, whispering his thanks, but entirely unsure if he was even speaking actual words. Sugawara just pet his hair as Oikawa finished the job of cleaning him up, diligently licking up both Sugawara’s and his own cum from Kageyama’s abused holes.

“Feel better now?” Sugawara mumbled, smiling into Kageyama’s hair. 

Kageyama could do nothing but nod, his whole body buzzy and boneless, thoroughly fucked out and finally completely relaxed.

This had been a very good day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a dm on twitter @denki_hype :) i read and respond to every comment and i'm always so grateful for the kind words and support <3


End file.
